


Nekomas Mascot

by Mewtt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewtt/pseuds/Mewtt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has a picture he really, really doesn't want Hinata to see.</p><p> </p><p>//Inspired by Fanart by the extremely talented Mookie: http://mookie000.tumblr.com/</p><p>inspirational art 1: http://mookie000.tumblr.com/post/114558486162<br/>inspirational art 2: http://mookie000.tumblr.com/post/114813295392/is-kenma-drawn-a-hinata-in-a-sexy-cat-form //</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nekomas Mascot

**Author's Note:**

> //Inspired by Fanart by the extremely talented Mookie: http://mookie000.tumblr.com/

Kenma was staring rather intently at something other then his 3DS. After school club activities had finished not too long ago, after Kuroo and Yaku had teased him enough about it that he'd snatched back the drawing he'd done. That was what he was staring at so intently, with brows furrowed and lips pursed. He'd only just scribbled something down, he'd only done it because Kuroo said he should think of ideas for their teams mascot to so... it wasn't his fault if the picture looked kind of like Hinata. Really... it didn't look like him at all, barely, you could only see it if you squinted really hard and held the picture far away from you... right? Kenma glowered down at the slightly crumpled piece of paper and now all he could see was Hinata's smiling happy face staring back at him and he sighed, shoulders slumping down defeatedly.

Damn... it did look like Hinata, alot like him. It kind of made him nervous about seeing the other boy today after school but he had already promised to show his friend that new game he'd gotten. Curses... Oh well, he could just assume a calm, almost bored expression like always, he'd be fine. Kenma rather preciously and carefully however folded away that drawing of his, tucking it in to his school diary and placing it in his back pack before he ambled out of school. Kicking a can or two sulkingly on his way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keeeenma!" Hinata's high pitched voice sounded before the door was even opened after the Nekoma High student had rung the doorbell. He could hear those excited footsteps and when the door was finally flung open there was the little ray of sunshine, beaming from ear to ear just to see him. Kenma's expression instantly became sour- trying to push that image of the drawing out of his mind but dammit, he'd really quite captured the way Hinata smiled in that picture to. If Hinata noticed Kenma's inner turmoil (which was, let's be honest, not likely), he didn't show it, the orange haired kid bounced a little where he stood, he'd come home and changed in to a more comfortable pair of shorts and an oversized shirt.

"Come in, come in- I bought snacks. Let's see the game~" As usual Hinata ushered him along, hopping out of the house to go behind Kenma and nudge him enthusiastically along. "Up, up, upstairs~" Hinata continued all the way, letting Kenma take his shoes off before he was steering the quiet boy upstairs for his room. 

The room was in a state of your average teenage boy messy-but-recently-semi-tidied. The laundry basket was still overflowing but all unnecessary manga, clothes and random junk had been shoved in wardrobes and kicked under beds so that the floor was clear and at the table the snacks were ready. Packets of chips, sweets and two glasses of lemonade.

"I need to use the toilet." Kenma told as he went ahead and shrugged off his bag on to Hinata's bed, taking his 3DS out of his pocket to hand it to Hinata, brushing his hair back as he did so, playing a little with the grown out blond fringe. "You can start, I'll be right back." Kenma assured, wandering out of the room as Hinata made his 'yahoo!' noises.

Kenma finished up quickly but spend longer in the bathroom, looking at his face, petting his pinkish cheeks with his hands. Keep it together, Hinata doesn't know about that picture- oh he must never know. It had so randomly happened that a friend like Hinata had fallen in to his lap and desperately Kenma didn't want to ruin it. He didn't want to say or do the wrong thing and as always he was very careful. 

Right. He head back to Hinata's room, opening the door to see the other boy had his bag open on his lap. Oh no. His school diary was on the floor. Double no. The picture- THAT drawing was in Hinata's hands and the boy was soon looking passed it to see Kenma. The blond was frozen still with panic, not knowing whether to run or to-

"This looks so good Kenma! Did you draw this?" Hinata was smiling, all rosy cheeked and cheerful as ever as he admired the sketch. Kenma was still glued to the spot, too afraid to move a muscle. "Oh sorry, your 3DS was low on battery so I thought I'd get the charger out of your bag and it fell out. You don't mind me looking do you? You're art is just so cool." Ugh so innocent and pure! Kenma clutched a little at his chest, his face a bright red right up to the tips of his ears and he just shook his head.

"N-no... I don't mind..." Kenma spoke, quickly turning his head away to avoid eye contact. Hinata had called him cool... well he'd called his art cool and that was kinda the same thing.

"If... if you like it-" He murmured, pausing and wetting his lips as he came to kneel down at the table, biting his bottom lip to quell his nerves. "You can keep it." Kenma mumbled with a dissmissive wave of his hand, he peeked up at Hinata and kinda wished he hadn't. Stupid dazzling smile. Stupid... stupid heart thundering away in his chest as Hinata happily held his drawing to his chest and nodded. "Mhm- thanks Kenma!"

Up hopped Hinata, the bouncy boy going over to his desk, going right ahead and pinning his friends drawing on to the corkboard above his desk and Kenma exhaled because that... hadn't been so bad.

"Heeeey... Kenma?"

"Mmm?" The blond tucked his hair back behind his ears, reaching across the desk to pick up his 3DS.

"Do you think this kinda looks like me?"


End file.
